MALU MALU TAPI MAU
by Bubbletea94
Summary: No summary ! crack pair kaihun ! Sehuh as uke (Re-upload)
1. Chapter 1

_Malu malu tapi mau _

_Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun, and other cast_

_Pair : kaihun_

_Genre : romance(?), humor_

_author : Bubletea1994_

_Desclaimer : jongin dan sehun adalah member EXO yang gue pinjem namanya buat gue jadiin cast diff gue !_

CHAPTER 1

* * *

KAI POV

Hai, kenalin nama gue KIM JONGIN tapi temen temen, sahabat, ama bonyok gue sering manggil gue KAI ... gue juga gak tau mereka dapet nama panggilan itu dari mana,, dan gue juga gak peduli ahhah ...

Gue sekolah di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL, dan sekarang gue udah kelas XI, gue termasuk cowok yang cukup POPULER! disekolah,, gue kapten basket dan gue juga ketua klub dance ...

Gue orang yang ramah/menurut mereka/, gue tjakep, manis, bibir gue sexy, badan gue berbentuk/kubus, okesip/ kulit gue coklat sexy,, dan yeahh gue pling seneng saat gue meliuk liukkan badan gue seirama dengan music ,, karena apa ? kalian mau tau ? idih kepo kalian -.- ...

Tapi berhubung gue namja baik, jadi gue kasi tau aja ,, alasen gue itu karena gue seneng mereka neriakin nama gue .. contohnya gini nih " HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,, KAI OPPA KAU SUNGGUH SEXY" " OPPA, JADILAH NAMJACHINGUKU" " OPPA, AJARI AKU NGEDANCE" " OPPA, AKU BERSEDIA JADI IBU DARI ANAK-ANAKMU" " OPPA, AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI KACA SAAT KAU MELIUK-LIUKAN BADANMU" dan yeahh,, masih banyak lagi sebenernya hahahahah / ketawa nista/

Dari yeoja sampai namja banyak banget yang menginginkan gue jadi namjachingu mereka .. dan well Gue gak pernah nanggepin hal tersebut,, setiap mereka menyatakann cinta ke gue,, gue selalu bilang " _maaf, tapi gue udah punya pacar_ " hemeh -.- jujur sebetulnya itu hanya tipu daya gue dan gue juga gak mungkin dong tolak mereka MENTAH MENTAH,, gue masih jaga imej kali ...

Gue penyuka sesama jenis, dan gue jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama ama namja manis bernama OH SEHUN

Sekian perkenalan dari gue COWOK TERSEXY DIDUNIA *tjipok fans atu atu

* * *

SEHUN POV

Hai, kenalin nama aku OH SEHUN kalian semua bisa manggil aku SEHUN..

Aku bersekolah di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL dan sekarang aku kelas XI, umm ciri-ciri aku itu ...

Badan aku tinggi, aku namja yang manis dan baik, aku termasuk siswa terpintar di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL, kulitku putih pucat, aku penggemar berat buble tea(sama seperti hyungku), aku kurang fasih menyebutkan huruf 'S' karena memang aku cadel, bukankah manusia tak ada yang sempurna ? yah dan itu termasuk salah satu kekuranganku,, *pundung*

aku penyuka sesama jenis, dan orang yang aku sukai ani maksudku orang yang aku cintai adalah KIM JONGIN, coker yang digilai para yeoja maupun namja disekolah ini, coker yang juga kapten basket dan ketua klub dance ...

entah mengapa aku bisa menyukainya ? akupun tak tau,, yang aku tau AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANG PERTAMA dengannya .. hahaha terdengar konyol memang, tapi inilah aku ...

sekian perkenalan dari aku cowok TERMANIS DIDUNIA *ketjup author

* * *

Hari ini hari senin, dan gue bener bener males banget kesekolah, dan salah dua alasan gue adalah karena gue males UPACARA dan juga gue males banget belajar pelajaran MATEMATIKA, pelajaran itu bikin gue ngantuk tingkat namsn tower, dan yeahh gue juga gak ngerti ngerti amat tentang hitung menghitung *poor gue

" KAI, TUNGGUIN GUE. JANGAN ASAL PERGI AJA LU BEGOK!"

CHANYEOL, salah satu sahabt gue yang suka teriak teriak gak jelas sama kaya kekasihnya –BAEK

" YAAAAAAKKKK! KALIAN CEPAT KEMBALIKAN EYELINER GUE BANGKE!"

-HYUN ck, mereka berdua sama sama suka teriak, tapi mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaik gue dan juga mereka adalah MOOD BOOSTER gue .. hahahah

" sialan lu park chanyeol, gue gak budeg jadi lu kagak usah teriak teriak bisa?" ucap gue sambil korek korek telinga gue pake jari kelingking -.-

" hahaha, santai brooo. Gak usah marah gitu dong, kita kan prenndd ya ngga" ujarnya sambil menampilkan senyuman khasnya dengan sederet gigi rapi yang berjejer didalam guanya yang terlihat ingin keluar hahaha ..

KRINGGGGGGGG KRINGGGGGGGG KRINGGGGGGGGG

Hah, selamet untung aja udah bel keluar maen kalo ngga ck, bisa bisa buta mata gue kelamaan liat rumus rumus di papan ...

" chan, kantik nyok gue laper banget sumpah"

" gue males kai, lagian juga baekhyun bakal kekelas bawain bekel buat gue" ujarnya malas sambil memainkan i-phone 5 miliknya ...

"ah elu chan, ama temen gini yee... yaudah deh gue kantin dulu yak"

Saat gue jalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kantin kagak sengaja gue ...

BRUKKK

"ah, appo" rintihnya

" ah, mian gue ngga sengaja nabrak loe.. sini gue bantu" ucap gue seraya ngulurin tangan kearahnya ..

Dia nerima uluran tangan gue, daaannn etdah, buset ni tangan namja halus bener yakk kaya tangan yeoja.

DEG

DEG

DEG

* * *

KAI POV

Oh GOD! Matanya, indah banget namja ini manis, _'ahhhh emakkkk kayagnya gue jatuh cinta ama ini bocah'_ monolog gue dalam hati dan gue lupa kalo gue belum lepasin tautan tangan gue ama dia karena gue keasyikan ngelamun sambil mandangin wajahnya dia sampai ...

" ah, mian bisa tolong lepasin tanganku?"

Gue langsung aja lepasin tangnanya yahh walaupun ada perasaan gak tega juga lepasin tu tangan ...

" eh, iya maaf" ucap gue sambil nyengir gaje .. " gue KIM JONGIN, tapi gue biasa dipanggil KAI gue kapten basket disekolah, gue juga ketua klub dance dan gue juga namja idola sekolah"

Ucap gue panjang lebar kaya kereta api waks ...

Dia miringin kepalanya imut kaya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun,,.. ya tuhan tangan gue gemes banget pengen nyubit tu pipi yang imut ..

" nama aku oh sehun, tapi biasa dipanggil sehun dan aku juga tau kalau kamu namja idola sekolah" ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis kearah gue

DEG

' _aaaaaaaaaa senyumnya, manis gilaqqqq lebih manis daripada gula'_ lagi lagi gue bermonolog dalam hati dan apa dia bilang? AKU? KAMU? JADIAN AJA YUKSSS!

" what? kamu tau aku? Setenar itukah aku sampai kamu juga tau aku?" etdah buset, gue jadi ikutan aku kamu gara gara ni namja ...

" ya begitulah,, aku duluan yaa udah bel masuk.. dan ohyaa maaf soal tabrakan barusan" lagi lagi dia tersenyum ,... aaaaa emakk gue gak mau bangun kalo ini mimpi ...

Gue masih aja liatin punggung dia yang mulai ngejauh, dan tunggu! Tadi dia bilang apa ? bel masuk? WHAT? berarti gue gak jadi kekantin dong ... ahh siall ,, tapi gakpapa deh gue juga udah kenyang liat muka tu namja yang manisnya kelewat bates wkwkwk ...

* * *

TBC/END?

RnR sangat dibutuhkan !

ngga tau juga sih ya kenapa bisa nulis ini fanfic,, tangan gatel banget pengen nulis soalnya dan yah jadilah fanfict absurd ini hahahaa

hargai author yang menulus waks :o


	2. Chapter 2

_Malu malu tapi mau _

_Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun, baekhyun, chanyeol_

_Pair : kaihun_

_Genre : romance(?), humor_

_Author : bubletea1994_

_Desclaimer : jongin dan sehun adalah member EXO yang gue pinjem namanya buat gue jadiin cast diff gue ! baekhyun dan chanyeol adalah bokap nyokap gue waks:p! ini fanfict asli punya gue karya gue hasil dari kerja keras mikir gue!_

_Warning: typo bertebaran dimana mana_

_Cerita dan judul juga gak nyambung -.-_

* * *

Sekedar ngasih tau aja nih aku sama dia kenal udah 1 bulanan,, gak nyangka juga bisa deket sama sang idola sekolah hahaha ...

Aku pikir ini semua mimpi, tapi kalau diteliti lebih lebih teliti lagi ini gak mimpi loh, dan ini nyata.

Padahal awal kenal sama dia itu '_ENGGA BANGET'_

Kenalan gara gara dia nabrak aku, ck .. gak romantis yah sesi perkenalanku sama dia? Tapi aku tetep bahagia kok hhihihi ...

dan yah, aku deket banget ama dia sekarang..

aku tau apa yang dia suka, aku tau kenapa alesan dia suka dance, aku tau dimana rumahnya, bahkan aku tau apa yang dia lakuin dirumah setiap harinya ,, dan yaahhhh masih banyak lagi lah pokoknya yang aku tau tentang dia, dan ada satu rahasia yang seluruh fansnya ngga tau, jangankan fans, orang tuanya ja ngga tau rahasia itu .. tapi dengan bangganya dia ngasih tau rahasia itu ke aku hahahah .. tsk, padahal itu memalukan banget -.- gimana gak memalukan cobak? Rahasianya itu ya dia pernah 'NGENTUT' didepan umum dan nangis gara gara diketawain sama orang yang ada disitu hhahahaha, aku aja yang ngebayangin udah ketawa nista begini ... ck,, poor kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hari ini hari minggu dan hari minggu adalah surganya bagi gue, karena gue bisa tidur puas sampe siang sebelum ...

"KAI CEPET BANGUN ANTER EMAK KEPASAR" baru aja mau dibilang sebelum emak teriak teriak, ehh malah udah teriak duluan -.- apes gue . Bomad lah mending gue lanjutin tidur gue aja ...

ZZZzzzZZZ

BRAKKKKKKKKKK

" HEH, DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR LU DIBANGUNIN BUAT ANTER EMAK KEPASAR MALAH MASIH MOLOR"

Kedebag kedebug kedebag kedebug *backsound kai dipukul emak pake penggorengan (yassalam) *POOR KAI

"AKHHH, appo mak .. aishh iye iye gue bangun nih bangun,, dasar emak emak cerewet" ucap gue setengah sadar sebetulnya ...

" WHAT? apa lu kata? Lu bilang emak lu yang cantiknya ngalahin agens monica lu bilang cerewet? Kurang ajar lu, mau gue gebukin lagi luu haa?" emak udah ancang ancang buat mukul gue, tapi belum sempet dia mau mukul gue, guenya keburu ...

" KAABURRRRRRRR" lari secepat kilat kekamar mandi dan ketawa ngakak dikamar mandi hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah yee ni emak emak belanja lama bener,, gue sampe lumutan gini nunggu diparkiran, apa mending gue susul kedalem aja ye? Siapa tau gue ketemu yeoja ato namja yang errrrr 'sexy' hahahaha gue udah gila bayangin dipasar ada yeoja or namaj sexy waks :p tapi kan gag ada yang gag mungkin, siapa tau ada satu dua namja yang errrr bener bener seksehh ..

Dengan pasti gue kelilingin tu pasar buat nyariin emak gue, dan selama hampir 15menit gue kelilingin tu pasar, hasilnya nihil tu emak emak gak gue ketemuin juga,, aahhh siall sbenernya tu emak emak kemana? Diculik kah? Kalau diculik sih kayanya gak mungkin, siapa coba yang mau nyulik emak emak cerewet kaya dia.. karena gue pasrah aja gue langsung balik kemobil, siapa tau emak udah diluar kan?

Gue kaya kenal tu namja? Tapi siapa ye? Umm,, ahhh iye itu sehun namja manis gue.. ahh gue samperin aja deh mendingan .. hiihihi

" hay sehun, wahh belanjanya banyak banget?, sendirian aja nih?" ucap gue seraya berdiri disampingnya,, yassalam ini namja wangi bener dah.. ck gue kayanya bakal ketagihan ama aroma namja nii errrrr ...

"ehh?,, kai ngapain kamu disini? " kaget? Yaiyalah kaget, giamana dia gak kaget secara gue tiba tiba nongol disamping dia langsung nanya begituan..

"ehh, a-anu gue gue lagi" mampus gue, gue mau bilang apa? Masa iya gue bilang kalo gue mau belanja juga? Nggangga, ntar malah dia ngiranya 'masa iya namja idola sekolah kepasar?' ahh engga banget kan? '' umm anu, gue lagi nganterin mama gue kepasar" jawab gue sambil nyengir kuda, hah lega gue ..

'' oh gitu ya, ternyata kamu berbakti juga yah sama orang tua'' yassalam dia senyum lagi waaaaaaaaaa gue gak bakal pernah bosen kalo liat senyum dia, bahkan mungkin gue kecanduan...

" hehe, iyadong.. eh iya lu mau pulang ya? Gue anter yuks dripada lu tunggu bis kan lama, kasian lu nya juga bawa bawaan banyak banget"

" haa? Ehh, gak usah kai kasian nanti mama kamu nyariin kamu, terus nunggu kamu'' tolaknya secara halus, sehalus muka dia eeeaaa *gombal

'' engga kok, gue juga baru nyampe ntar kalo mama mau pulang pasti nelpon gue tenang aja''

'' umm, boleh deh kalo gitu''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN'' merasa kayag ada yang manggil aku, otomatis aku nolehin kepala kebelakang dan bener aja ternyata baekhyun yang neriakin nama aku sambil lari lari ..

HOSHH HOSHH HOSSHH

''tumben baek berangkat pagi? Tumben juga gak bareng yayank chan chan" ucapku seraya nyenggol lengan baekhyun

" ih, apaan sih si sehun" hahaha baru digituin aja dia udah malu ckckck adaada aja temen aku yang satu ini ..

" eh iya hun, aku minjem buku sejarahnya yahh, aku gak ngerjain pr semalem makanya aku berangkat pagi pagi supaya bisa nyontek dikamu, yah sehun yah.. please''

Ck, kalo baekhyun udah merengek gini apa lagi sampe keluarin puppy eyesnya udhalah luluh hatiku, bahkan bukan cuman hatiku tapi hati semua orang juga bakal luluh liat puppy eyesnya yang bikin dia tambah imut ...

'' udah aku duga, pasti kamu ada perlunya baek berangkat kesekolah pagi pagi'' ucapku sambil geleng geleng kepala

'' hehehe, habis semalem chan chan nelpon terus jadi aku lupa ngerjain pr'' jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi alias nyengir kuda ..

Perlu kalian tau, sebenernya aku sama baekhyun itu kenal baru 2 minggu yang lalu, dan itupun dikenalin sama kai.. semenjak kenal sama aku mulai dari seminggu kemarin baekhyun minta dipindahin kekelasku supaya bisa curhat sama aku dan itulah yang bikin dia pinjem buku sejarahku dan gara gara perkenalan itu aku sama baekhyun semakin dekat, semakin akrab dari engga kenal menjadi kenal, trus menjadi teman dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini aku dan dia menjadi SAHABAT ... dan yah aku juga berteman dengan chanyeol tapi aku tak menganggapnya sahabat karena aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya hehehe :D

.

.

.

.

.

''baek, kantin yukk laper nihhhhhh'' rengeku manja pada baekhyun

'' bentar lagi ya hun, dikit lagi selese nih nyatetnya'' ucapnya tanpa menolehkan sedikit saja kepalanya dari buku catetan ..

''ck, iyadeh cepetan yahh''

'' udah hun, yuk kantin'' tanpa berfikir dua kali aku langsnung menarik tangan baekhyun kekantin ..

Karena binguung mau pesen apa jadi berakhirlah disini dimeja ini penuh dengan cemilan dan tentunya tidak lupa 3 cup bubletea rasa coklat ...

'' ckckck, sehun sebenernya kamu ini udah gak makan berapa hari?mesen cemilannya banyak bener?'' bekhyun hanya menggelng gelengkan pekalanya melihat cemilan yang ada diatas meja ..

'' heheh, habis aku bingung mau mesen apa yaduah aku ambil ya yang menurutku bisa bikin kenyang'' jawabku sambil masih mengunyah makanan yang aku pegang ..

Tanpa kita berdua sadari ternyata ada dua namja tampan yang tengah melangkah kearah kita ,, siapa lagi kalau bukan KAI dan CHAN CHAN ...

'' hai,, baekkie beby.. CUPP'' ck, kuputar kedua mataku malas,, mulai dah ni 2 orang mengubar kemesraan didepan umum ... hoammmzzz

'' hai sehun, YAAAAA AMPUN lu makan sebanyak ini hun? Gak takut gemuk apa?'' lagi lagu kumemutarkan kedua mataku malas,, sumpah si kai suaranya ckckck

'' aku gak makan semuanya kai, habisan aku bingun mau beli yang mana jadi yaa beginilah aku beli yang mnurut aku enak aja'' ucapku kepada kai dan tetap sambil mengunyah makanan yang aku pegang

'' kckckc, sehun sehun lu kalo makan masih kaya ank kecil yah belepotan kesana kemari'' dia hanya tersenyum kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa makann disudut bibirku

Apah?tangan kai megang bibir aku? Bersihin sisa makanan dibibir aku? Ini serius?

BLUSSSHHHH

Tanpa sadar wajahku merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kai dan otomatis aku langsung memalingkan wajah karena malu kalo kai melihat mukaku yang sudah merona

''eehh, mian hun gue hanya refleks aja ngeliat sisa makanan yang ada disudut bibir lu''

Aku rasa kai gugup karena terbukti dengan tangannya yang menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya ..

Dan kulihat 4 pasang mata dihadapanku hanya memandang tatapan malas kepadaku dan kai hahahha siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun dan juga chan chan ...

* * *

TBC/END ?

RnR sangat dibutuhkan!

Hargai author yang menulis waks :o


End file.
